


The Deepest Cerulean

by Shadowella



Category: Richonne - Fandom, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Bonding, Carl Grimes - Freeform, F/M, Family, Horror, Injury, Love Story, Michonne - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Reunion, Richonne - Freeform, Romance, Sexual Content, Somewhat Fluffy, Tension, daryl dixon - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowella/pseuds/Shadowella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Michonne are drawn together after the tragic attack on the prison. They must rely on each other to survive, and with time survival turns into something more meaningful--</p><p>This fic takes place after the 4th mid-season finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fan fiction EVER! Its a little fluffy...I think.
> 
> Anyway, I decided that a Richonne fic would be a good start, because the chemistry is so high in the TV series (In my opinion) and I ship these two personally. I hope you enjoy it! I can take constructive criticism so don't shy away from giving it. Non-critiquing comments are welcomed and appreciated too.

 

Chapter 1:   _After the attack on the prison._

 

They didn’t turn back.  

Carl shouldered his father’s weight as they walked the forest trails toward the open road.  He could only hear the residual explosions, gunshots, and the dull throb of a pulse for a hundred and six footsteps, but his mouth tasted of metallic ash for three, and after five his eyes were wrung-out of tears.  He kept a steady pace for all of them. The road was clear and quiet, with no walkers in sight he thought the noise must have drawn the bulk of the walkers toward the prison. Carl was relieved to trade the muddy earth for asphalt and to see that they’d made it before the sun went down entirely.

Rick made a coughing noise when he felt his son's shoulder digging into his ribcage, but the man couldn’t see much due to the swelling. Every step brought new agony, so he stopped walking and looked at the boy. “Carl…just leave me here...you won’t make it... it’ll be dark soon..…jus’ go.” he pleaded, and in a forgiving gesture, he brushed the hair out of Carl’s face. _Let me go._

Carl pushed his father to get him moving again, without answering his plea. This man, his father, needed to be alive not just for his sake---but for the entire group, since he knew eventually they would find one another again and when that happened they were going to need him to lead. He had seen Hershel’s face, just before it happened, and part of him understood then what he was sure of now, that his father had finally grown to fill the shoes forced upon his feet.

Rick saw the face of a young man as he looked down at Carl.   _When did that happen?_ He knew that look, because he’d given it. There would be no way to change Carl’s mind, he knew that now. So with he gave to his son’s determination and continued down the road.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Michonne POV:**

She had yet to cleaned the blood off her blade.

Though hours had passed since she had run the governor through.

Michonne had finally taken him out but not before he got to her people, her family. She sighed.  Stopping him didn’t bring the peace she sought--but it felt good.  Michonne continued to carry her katana, even though the killers blood and the blood of the one he’d killed still painted its sides. In determination she sharpened the sword on a nearby boulder and chose a path that would lead her out of the forest.

Michonne just kept walking after she helped Rick. He was badly beaten, but she felt he would survive. So seeing him so badly wounded ignited a part of her heart. _Where is he?_ Not knowing if Rick found Carl and Judith weighed on her but she assumed that he had. She needed to. After she calmed her nerves. Michonne hoped to catch up with them at some point and regroup, but she couldn’t find their trail.

Hours later, she was still walking, trying to keep off the road, hoping to avoid walkers and any stragglers from the Governor’s group. Though she doubted there would be any left. Seeing the monster they followed into battle likely shook up the patchwork warriors they’d been made into. She wondered if they were as deeply wounded. Then she hoped they were.

 Her muscles were weak from adrenaline and combat, so she took breaks every so often. Massaging her shoulders and wrist. When the sun began to set she made her way towards the road. From there she had a clear view of a familiar neighborhood---this was where she hoped to wait out the night.

She had been looking at the neighborhood, not far off when she noticed them.

Michonne perked up. _Were those walkers or... people?_

Down the road there were two faint silhouettes.  She stalked after  them, letting her heart run ragged with hope.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Houses farther in the neighborhood, would likely be safer, but it was too dark and he didn’t know if his Dad could walk much further. So Carl chose the first one they came upon.

It was a faded green two story house. Similar to the rest of the block.

Stumbling, he helped his father sit down on the front steps. “Get your gun.” he whispered.  He knew that he needed to clear the house. He learned how while on a run with his Dad and Michonne. _Wow_ . It felt like such a long time ago to him. That day he got a glimpse of who the samurai woman was, and they had been close ever since.  He remembered seeing Michonne save his Dad, but where she went after that he didn’t know. _“_ Come on, focus.” he said to himself. Not wanting to be caught off guard in the moment while thinking about the past. Kicking open the door he looked around--keeping his gun at the ready.

Rick managed to unholster his and rest it on his lap, just above the bullet wound. _Least it stopped bleedin’_ he thought clenching his jaw. He was too weak to examine it closer. Tired too. The next moment he was struggling to keep his eyes open, they were bruised much like the rest of him.

A few minutes passed… and Rick heard a soft crunch that sounded like foot steps. Alarmed. He grabbed the porch railing, pulling himself upright, and quickly pointed his gun in the direction of the noise.  It had gotten fairly dark out, so he could only see about ten feet in front of him.

She’d seen his hunched figure from the street. She noticed a messy head of curls. _Must be him._ Michonne went toward him slow, not wanting to get shot.

“Hey stranger,” she said smile on her face and her head tilted.  Michonne inched toward Rick on the porch with her hands in a frozen wave in front of her chest.

He took a deep jagged breath as she walked into his line of vision. _Chonne?_ He lowered his gun, and tried to step down and greet her, but his legs wouldn’t let him. Rick’s knees buckled on the second step. She ran to him, letting him rest on her shoulders. “Thank you.” he said tearing up. Michonne knew how deeply he meant that.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After clearing the house,  Carl returned to the porch to help his Dad inside, when he noticed her there. Arm lightly wrapped around his dad. His face lit up and he threw open the door. “How’d you find us?” he said in a whisper as he crouched to hug Michonne.  

“I picked up a thing or two from Daryl.” she said squeezing him tighter. They had a silent but happy reunion. Not wanting to attract the attention of walkers. “Lets get him upstairs.” she said. Carl held the door, as she helped his Dad cross the threshold. Handing Carl her katana as she passed by him. He they shared a look.

Michonne climbed the stairs with Rick in tow, his arm tight around her waist. He was always strong when he needed to be, but he was glad she was there to hold onto. _Glad she’s safe_.  Once they had successfully entered the bedroom at the top of the stairs,  he made his way to the bed and collapsed  into its comfort.

“Do you need anything, I can see if there’s any pain meds in the cabinets?” she asked sitting on the edge of the mattress near him. He didn’t speak, just looked at her. Rick slowly traced the curved profile of her face, gently stroking his thumb against her bottom lip.  She put her hand on top of his and kissed his thumb.  Their eyes stayed locked, hers deep chocolate and his cerulean. Michonne smiled into his palm as he let out a deep breath,  finally giving his body what it needed. Comfort and sleep.

Michonne got up and silently exited the room---

She wondered where Carl disappeared to. Looking around, she caught him before he left out the front door with her katana. He looked back, and after seeing her he stopped moving. She made a face that she hoped registered as concern and not warning.

“I’m gonna check a few houses for medicine. I’ll be back soon.” he whispered.  

“I’ll get it. You stay with your Dad.” she said in a low tone.

“No. I can do this. You stay.” he tread lightly, seeing her expression change. “You can take care of his wounds, I’ve seen you help out with that before.” he said, his eyebrows knit together. “ I CAN do this. So let me.”

He didn’t wait for a response. This annoyed her but she saw the that he needed her trust. So she gave it.

“Hey.” Carl turned to look back at her. “Be careful, and try and find some water, your Dad’s pretty dehydrated.” said Michonne.

Carl nodded, gripping the katana.  She smiled, hoping it was the right decision. Still glad that she’d given him the blade, but uncertain if he could wield it like they practiced.

The bedroom had an attached bath, and Michonne tore through it.  Opening the medicine cabinet and digging under the sink, coming away with a Red Cross first aid kit and rubbing alcohol.

“Alright. Let’s see the damage.” she mumbled to Rick who was deep into his REM sleep by that time.

Michonne pulled open the drawers of the nightstand next to the bed. Finding a pair of scissors along with a myriad of other items.  She delicately proceeded to cut him out of his shirt and jeans, tugging away the offending fabric. _He lost so much blood._ She noticed the bullet wound outside before,  but up close it looked much worse. _He’s gonna need those drugs._

She knew enough and had learned even more about treating wounds, both from previous experience and by watching Hershel. Remembering. Michonne paused, suppressing the tears that would come if she followed that train of thought,  and began treating Rick.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Carl had returned a few hours later with a small grocery sack of pill bottles and first aid items---and a gallon jug of water. Michonne could see he was fading fast so she made him go lie down in the other bedroom. He listened this time.

The adrenaline that had gotten her through the day left her. She really started to feel it. After she managed to pop a few pain pills and an antibiotic that looked like it could knock out a superbug into Rick’s mouth (she washed it down with a little water) she sat down.  In an Instant. She felt herself fading.

Michonne stripped down to her undershirt and boy shorts. Tossing the soiled clothing in a lounge chair at the foot of the bed. She lifted the sheets and revealed a half naked Rick, looking at his form relaxed with sleep let her eyes rest on his softer lines, which caused another part of her to ignite again.

 

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE : I did a little bit of editing on this chapter-7/29/2016
> 
> Rating: M for future violence and sexual content.
> 
> I do not own any of these characters--yada yada plz don't sue me.

 

She dropped the sheet and decided to curl into the armchair instead. It took some deep breathing, but she managed to shut her mind and body down.

 

* * *

**The next night.**

 

Rick was always aware of his surroundings on a shallow level. Especially when he slept. To protect the group and himself he'd made sure to hone this skill. Often it proved to be useful, but now and then it hindered his sleep. Tonight he was less riddled with tension so his body was relaxed.  _They must've drugged me again._  The pain hadn't distracted him from sleep this time, Michonne did. He heard every sound she made. The sloshing of water and the faint smell of soap brought him closer to wakefulness.

He heard her tip-toeing around the room, soon after. He liked that she was still near him, but he wished she would settle down.

Just listening to her movements, after a while, made him feel tranquil.

When she stopped moving he listened harder.  _Where'd you go?_

Seconds passed, then he felt the covers move-

Michonne took a deep breath.

-he kept his eyes closed when he felt the gust of air hit his exposed his bare chest.

She slowly lowered it-thinking he might wake if he felt her let go. Michonne felt a bit ridiculous.  _It's just Rick._  She stood there internally scolding herself for the hesitation. _It's a little weird to just sleep with...near him._  It was a strange feeling for her, and the unease weighed on her shoulders as time passed. He's so broken. She exhaled audibly, then took another look at him. He moved, and lean muscles tensed under soft fabric. Not completely. Michonne let her mind wander, until the image of him underneath her flickered then went away. It had appeared to her before, but she felt guilty for conjuring it this time. Her breath caught as he shifted again exposing a purple-hand shaped bruise around his throat. She hadn't noticed hoe defined it was until now.  _What's wrong with me? Get it together. He needs my help..and nothing else._  Michonne let go of the sheet and backed away from the bed for the second night in a row.

The sudden movement made even him more aware.  _Okay…?_  He listened harder. Then heard a light foot fall near the edge of the mattress, and he relaxed again. He kept his eyes shut, not wanting to scare her. He had been silently hoping she'd choose to sleep in the bed with him, rather than the dusty couch downstairs.  _Don't go_.

Rick almost voiced the plea when he didn't feel her getting in bed. He didn't like the desperation gnawing at him. He realized she might not either, so he patiently waited longer.

When he heard footsteps retreating he opened his eyes, just in time to see her staring at him-hand gently resting at the base of her throat. He'd never seen that look on her face before. Then it registered. _Oh._  Rick raised his eyebrows and looked down at his bare chest. Heat rushing to his face. He was a little thrown. She was turning to leave when he looked up again, and he knew she hadn't meant for him to see her that way. She had her guard down and he'd gotten a peek into her head.

She had been lost in thought, realizing too late that his eyes were on her, until she felt herself go stock-still. All she could do was watch him as confusion and understanding played across his face. She didn't want to process any of this now, so she started to grab her things all the while avoiding eye contact with him. Until she reached the bedroom door.

He watched her gather her things from the armchair as her expression changed from shock to regret.  _Good job, Rick._  She needed his comfort now. The past two days had torn her up more than he thought-he could see that now. His eyes travelled from her face, down her curves, and back up again. She was just as exposed to him. Rick wanted to speak, but he didn't know how to soothe her with words. So Rick tapped into a well of emotion he'd sealed almost a year ago. Rick extended his left arm in her direction, with his palm turned up. "Chonne'." he said, curling his extended index finger in a motion that said  _come back to me._  She relaxed a bit. Their relationship before the attack had just begun to shift to something more, and now they were ankle-deep in something unfamiliar. Most of their exchanges consisted of expressions and body language. _Guess I wasn't paying attention._  Emotion had rolled off her in waves since he extended his arm. Damn. Her hunched shoulders and down turned mouth said:  _she wouldn't stay where she wasn't wanted._

He remained still with his arm out stretched like an open invitation. Michonne began to retrace her steps and slowly approached the other side of the bed again. He pulled his arm back to his side as she climbed in. He let her adjust to a comfortable place but when she left a purposeful space between her chest and his back. He felt sad.  _So far away?_  He shifted until they were touching. Michonne reached back and grabbed his hand, and he made a small sighing noise. Causing her to softly laugh and closed her eyes. Rick rubbed circles on her skin until they fell asleep.

* * *

**Three days later.**

 

Carl woke up angry.

His mind had been too stuffed with bad memories and uncertainty for him to get much sleep that night. He grabbed Michonne's katana and went down stairs. His Dad and Michonne hadn't stirred, so he let them rest. Carl had been glad to see the door to their room shut. He knew they wouldn't be okay with him going on a run alone, but he wanted to do something that kept his mind busy. So he quietly moved the couch and unlocked the front door. It was his idea to put it there last night. Michonne thought it was unnecessary since they were armed sufficiently and the doors were locked. He'd done it anyway though. He'd felt safer with it there. The sun hadn't even come up yet, and he headed out to kill walkers.

Daryl saw the boy slice up a walker outside the house, with the edge of a long blade.  _What tha hell?_  After a minute he recognised the small samurai. He laughed. Daryl was glad to see him, but worried when he didn't see Rick. _Shit._  He had looked for a place to hold up for a while, when he spotted the kid. He hoped someone else was with the boy, he loved Carl, but he was a pain in the ass without Rick.  _Now I got' both his kids._  The small child had been quietly sleeping strapped to his chest in a makeshift sling. _Damnnit.._

He hadn't expected to see that sword again. Daryl thought back to last time he'd seen the katana, and winced.  _Shit._  He pushed that thought away. The house behind Carl looked like shangri la to Daryl at that point. He'd been up all night. He'd planned to get to the junky little neighborhood sooner, but it took him longer with the child. He couldn't just hunker down in a tree like he would've before, so he'd kept on walking. Forced to hide from walkers every so often, for what seemed like hours at a time. Now, he was exhausted.

Carl heard a familiar whistle coming from the tree line. He scanned each tree before spotting a figure walking toward him. He dropped the katana and ran in the direction of the man.

The kid had been happy and relieved to see lil' asskicker tucked to his chest, but Daryl made him stay quiet as he handed her to him. Carl clutched her to his chest and led Daryl inside the house.

They filled each other in on their narrow escapes and then rattled off stories about the prison until sunlight came in through the window.

* * *

Michonne heard a small voice.

She sat straight up. Thinking something terrible was happening around her while she slept. Instead she found a puffy eyed Carl staring at her with an expectant look on his face. _I was sleeping too damn hard_ , she thought rubbing her eyes. Then she remembered how little clothes she had on and pulled the cover closer to her chest. "What?" she whispered conscious of a sleeping Rick next to her.  _Next to her…_  She hoped the kid wasn't upset about their sleeping arrangement. It had been like this (them sleeping in the same room) since they got here but he never saw them in bed together before now. He hadn't seemed to mind, so she didn't ask.

"Michonne." he said whispering like she had. "Daryl's here. He has Judith." said Carl. He started to tear up as he said her name.

She didn't speak. Michonne just pulled him to her chest and silently wept with him. Feeling warm moisture on her skin, as they exhaled jagged breaths.  _Things are going to be okay._  Seconds passed as they held one another, then there was a small knock on the door frame. Daryl and lil' ass kicker entered the room.

Carl jostled his Dad. Surprised he hadn't heard them and woken up already.

Rick woke the same way Michonne had. In a panic. He hadn't slept that deeply in a while. He noted Carl in Michonne's arms and raised his eyebrows in confusion.

Rick stared at Michonne and his son like they had grown extra heads. Then he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He looked at Carl, gauging his reaction to the person, and saw that he was grinning at them. Tears slowly filling his already puffy eyes.

Daryl entered the room with a sleeping Judith on his chest, her head gently resting against the man's shoulder. "Ay." he said with a nod to both Rick and Michonne. Taking in the scene in front of him.  _Okayy. Thas not weird at all..._

Rick covered his mouth stifling his visceral reaction upon seeing his daughter. Not wanting to wake her but deeply relieved to see her again. Then the dam that had held him together finally broke as soon as Daryl brought the child to him. He settled her against him similar to the way his friend had held her, and he had before she was lost to him. Then Rick covered her in light kisses, as tears rolled down his cheeks.

All eyes were on them.

Carl moved leaned across the bed to gently hug his father and still sleeping sister. He motioned for Daryl to follow him back down stairs. Understanding, he nodded and followed the boy out of the room.

Michonne caressed the sleeping baby's small head, exhaled turning away from the pair as she moved to get out of bed. She'd started to cry again so she wanted to exit quietly. Not wanting her to go. Rick reached for her-lightly grabbing her wrist, then pulling her back to him. Closer than they had been before. A deep smile rested on his face, so she stayed a little longer.

Daryl and Carl returned a few hours later to put Judith down for a nap. Since the house seemed to have belonged to a new family (they thought) there was a small crib and bed in the room Carl claimed as his own. "I'll be in there with her, don't worry." said Carl.

Rick relinquished the sleeping child after a few minutes of hesitation. He knew she needed all the sleep she could get. _She's been through so much._  Things were better, he thought, but not perfect. Since he still worried about the safety of the others from their group, but today life had given him a break, so he was going to revel in it for as long as possible. He had more time with people he loved. So, he wasn't going to waste it.

* * *

**The next morning.**

She'd snuck away to the bathroom and closed the door, while Rick and Daryl argued over how long Judith should continue to sleep. Daryl and Carl were going on a food run and wanted to get back before she woke up in a hungry fit of rage. She assumed they settled on a time since the arguing stopped, right in the middle of her soapy bath. _Cold. -but better than nothing_  she thought. She and Carl had filled it last night so she could take a bath in the morning. They all alternated days since the water was physically demanding to carry. She was eternally grateful for wells.

Carl and Daryl left. Then they were alone. With the exception of Judith, sleeping in Carl's room.

Michonne opened the bathroom door and strutted toward him. She felt so good after a soak in the tub. Rick noticed. She handed him his toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste.  _Subtle._  He brushed as she picked through the abandoned closet. Rick watched. She was wearing a t-shirt and another pair of boy shorts. He looked her up and down. Then got up to rinse and return the items to the sink. When came back out Michonne was reaching across the bed for something.

She pulled back and held the leather vest she'd been looking for in her hand. Rick stretched down on the bed next to her, still in his underwear. They had been so domestic lately it made her a little uncomfortable. She had a small flash back to her old life...and flinched. Michonne shimmied off the bed trying to hide her discomfort.

"What's goin' on?" asked Rick his drawl thicker than usual. He was a pro at reading her subtle expressions now, and he hadn't missed that one. She avoided eye contact. That worried him. "Hey. If were gonna do this.." he motioned to her and then back toward himself with two fingers. "Then we can't shut down on each other anymore."

Michonne raised her eyebrows and made a face that was slightly playful.  _This…?_

He bit his lip, and looked up for a second. She watched him. "Thisss." he mouthed, meeting her eyes.

She dropped the vest.

He grabbed her waist, and in one motion pulled her on top of him. She laughed against his chest. Vibrating against him while he admired their interlocking fingers-he loved the contrast. Michonne spread her knees apart and straddled him, still laughing. Their hands separated as he leaned back on his elbows. Watching her settle against him. Michonne clamped his raised legs between her thighs-which made an audible smacking noise.  _Mmm._  They'd both felt the mood shift, so fast, that it quieted her laughter. He ran his hands down her thighs resting on her behind. She moved forward, letting her knees press into his torso, as she lowered herself and leaned backward. Rick felt the heat between her legs, as she began to move against him. He met every movement with his own, gripping her ass tighter with every thrust. Michonne leaned forward, with a smile, and ground him harder. Rick moaned. Heat spread through their bodies. "Fuck.." he whispered, meeting her eyes.

His eyes burned her up. She leaned down and took his mouth, pulling his bottom lip until he growled.  _Ah yeah, feel me._  She felt his hands everywhere as she ground harder. His hands found her breast and began moving, one on each perfect mound squeezing and rubbing perceptively. She closed her eyes when she felt how his hot he was for her. "Can't believe we're..." she breathed into his hair. Rick let out a deep chested laugh. He rubbed a hand against the wet fabric of her shorts while watching her reaction. Michonne pressed both breast to his face, grinding his hand. _I need this._  He tongued her breast, and she felt his breath through her shirt. Jagged and hot. _I need him._  Rick raised her ass off his lap with both hands and press her to his abdomen. She continued to grind against him, feverishly, while he fumbled with his boxers.

He pulled his underwear down, letting them gather at his ankles until he could flick them off. His focus never left Michonne. She breathed against his neck.  _Oh, fuck._  He was so hard against the inside of her thigh, then teasing pressure hit him just right. "Oh shittt.." he moaned. He wished he could melt their bodies together.. Michonne pulled his shirt over his head, slicking his hair back. Everything was a haze, her boy shorts had disappeared, he had torn them off with impatience. When her bare lips rubbed his shaft-tremors took them both deeper into the haze they felt like skin and heat beats. "I want to see you." he growled, blue eyes blazing up at her. He tugged her thin shirt off, undoing her bra and let out a breath he didn't know he had held in. _God._  He took the little chocolate kiss of her left breast between his lips and sucked. Michonne ran her hands through his hair, tugging him closer, Ricks eyes stayed on her as she moaned above him.

An "Ahh.." escaped her lips. He smiled. Rick grabbed her waist and flipped her to the bed. The mattress shook, as he grabbed her legs pulling them up-one on each broad shoulder. She grabbed her breast as he lowered his face down to her swollen lips. She loved the way he looked between her thighs. Then she felt him, inside her, she liked that even more. She let out a gasp. Teasing her with his fingers, flicking her with his tongue. Michonne arched her back.  _Ahh..._ She ground into his mouth. _Drown._  Rick slid his hands up her curves frantically, she felt him rubbing against the mattress beneath her legs. She felt all of his motions. He removed his mouth, wanting to get a better angle.

Then the sheets tangled his legs, causing him to wincing in pain then let her go. She looked at him, not wanting him to stop, but knowing he shouldn't push himself. Rick looked up at the ceiling bared his teeth, then smiled down at her-

He rested on his elbows bring her closer, and tasting her again. She was so wet. Rick watched her close her eyes and begin to grind against his mouth. "Almost, baby." she breathed. He raised an eyebrow letting his tongue work her folds. Her natural scent enveloping him. She was so hot against his chin. He gripped her ass and brought her even closer. Rick couldn't take his eyes off her face. Michonne sped up until she got her release, pulsing on his fingers. She felt Rick smile against her thigh and let out a breathy affirmation "Beautiful, so beautiful". Then, smiling, she watched him as he leaned back and ran a leading hand down his abdomen…

 

 

Then door knob jostled. 

 

Ending their unified concentration and making them separate like a static shock bit their skin where it touched. 

Michonne scrambled for her t-shirt as Rick lunged for the comforter flipping it over their naked bodies just as the door cracked open.

* * *

 

**Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be ALL about those three days..leading up to the last scene.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gahh. Sorry it took so long to post this-only had time to edit the beginning of day one. The rest will be up after Christmas. No more posting with a bunch of typos :) Thanks for the feedback and support.
> 
> Hope you like this tiny bit.
> 
> NOTE: This chapter takes place before Daryl and Judith show up/so basically it's a flash back. The next few chapters will cover those three days left out of the second chapter.
> 
> Once again, none of these characters belong to moi.

**Day One**  
  
Michonne woke up in a bind. Her arms were wrapped around the neck of a man. She was certain of that much as chest hair tickled her nose and a strong-arm pressed her even closer to bare skin and a bulge. She felt her leg lazily draped over what she thought to be the mans upper thigh. This was not a typical begging to her morning routine at the prison.  _Not there anymore..._  Yesterdays memory lulled the panicked pumping of her heart. _Rick_.. She felt his breath against her cheek. It seemed like they had embraced the entire night, since her arms were sore and still tingled with sleep.  _Really wish I'd slept on the couch._  She felt the same uncertainty and need wash over her.  
When fully conscious and in control she managed to avoid awkward moments such as this by making a quick exit or staring unwittingly but waking up in his arms felt like an inviting storm. That might strike her down, she thought. Michonne quickly unhooked her leg and tried to twist out of his arms, but the movement made him grip her waist tighter.  _This is going to be weird when he wakes up._  She looked up at the sleeping man, his face was healing, all the bruises were fading into faint pattern, and the sun had begun to rise so she could see all of him. First she saw faint wrinkles, a wiry beard, and slightly chapped lips-then tear slicked skin at the corner of his closed eyes. Michonne thought about the sources of his pain, and how they were so similar to her own.

Not long after they had fallen asleep, Rick woke up with a familiar pain in his leg. He gently rubbed the area around his injury. Then he let go of Michonne's hand, rolled toward his adopted nightstand and found the painkillers waiting for him. He took two of the little capsules with water and returned to his earlier position, slowly drifting to sleep as he settled closer to her back.  
The medication had dull his physical suffering-but the nightmare he woke up from had a painful grip on his subconscious. Everything seemed to catch up to him in his sleep. Rick began to take calm breaths-knowing the line he didn't want to cross again began with nightmares. There was a small tremble next to him.  _Chonne.._ The room was completely dark but he wanted to hold Michonne's hand again so he reached toward its past location, but there was only soft skin. He took his hand back not sure what part of her he'd been caressing.  _She must've rolled over…_  "Michonne." he said, whispering in her direction. She let out a small grown and reached out, then he felt her hands against his chest so he grabbed her wrist and put them over his shoulders. "Mmm.." she moaned as they closed the space between them. He smiled and pulled her closer with one arm letting his other one rest above her head on a pillow. The nightmares seemed more bearable to him now, so he quit fighting sleep and slept.

When he opened his eyes, cerulean met deep chocolate. "Heyyy." said Rick, voice husky with sleep. She meant to say something but she could only manage to smile up at him. His eyes flicked down to her arms, which were pulled tightly against her own body.  _No one should sound that good after waking up with tears in their eyes._  She was having a twisted battle of emotions looking into his blue pools. He removed his arm letting her slowly twist away from him. Michonne sat up and got out of bed. He adjusted the pillows, to prop himself up, and watched her flit around the room. "I'll go see what Carl's up to." she said while pulling jeans, a tank top, and boots on "Be back in a bit.". He just nodded and continued to study the clothes she'd put on so quickly. The she flashed him another small smile and left.

* * *

"I was just about to check on you guys."said Carl from the kitchen as she came down the stairs. "Is my Dad up?" he asked heading in Michonne's direction with two bowls of cereal. He had gone through the food they collected on their run yesterday and picked out something that wasn't in a can and looked appetizing. He had already eaten two dry bowls of the stuff before he heard Michonne coming down the steps.

"Yeah. He's awake." she said walking up to the kid. She made a face at their impending breakfast. "I know you love it, but we really can't survive on this stuff, it's empty calories." She took a bowl from his hand "I'll go see what I can find. Ricks gonna need some real food if he's going to get his strength back." she said setting it down on the coffee table.

"Oh. Alright, well, let me go with you I can hunt well enough." said Carl head tilting slightly to the right.  
Michonne steeled herself internally, saying no to Carl always left her a little torn up inside, since she always aimed to tell him the truth. "I know, but you can help your Dad more than me right now...and..I was looking forward to some alone time." He nodded.

"Alright, I'll stay here then." he mumbled eyes focused the dusty rug beneath his feet still holding the little bowl. "Dad gettin' on your nerves?"he asked.

There was sarcasm in his tone, so she laughed and nudged her boot against his boot, causing him to look up at her. "Listen it's not like 'I need to get away' from you guys." she put a hand on his shoulder "It just helps me think and...recharge. I guess.". She understood why he was hesitant about her wanting to be alone-since she'd spent most of the spring and summer outside the prison. Maybe he thought she'd be gone for just as long this time. "Look. I'll be back before it gets dark out, okay?"

"Yeah. No worries." he smiled, his posture changed in obvious relief. He turned to return the cereal to the kitchen but stopped mid-way. "You know I care about you right?"

She nodded folding her arms. "Love you too, Carl."

The back of his neck flushed pink, "So does Dad." he said sauntering into the kitchen without looking back at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues the unfolding/flash back of day one. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late but its here! Woot! Thanks to everyone that left comments and feedback-love it all, keep it coming! You guys are so kind and honest :)
> 
> Alright well, I ran into a few snags that required an extension of day one so day two is still being fleshed out. The story will be longer though, which is a plus...right?
> 
> Once again, I don't own these lovely characters R. Kirkman does.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Sexual situations and colorful language..

**Day One Continued...**

He felt  tormented--by his body and mind. Blissful dreams lulled him into the deepest sleep and nightmares ripped them away upon waking. His mind was relieved of the torment when he opened his eyes to her coffee without cream irises...but his body...craved the bliss from his dreams...in wakefulness. It was a cruel challenge to hide how affected he was by her presence-- each smile, laugh and touch was wildfire to dry grass. She burned away the dead recesses of...him...and then scorched life back into his heart.  When he woke up with Michonne in his arms he let himself lounge in the bliss of her body heat--until he felt her struggling to break free of him. Rick opened his eyes to her wriggling tensely against his chest. _Well, thas not the expression she makes in my dreams...oh...yeah that definately not..it._ She had a smile on her face...but it didn’t reach her eyes. So he released her immediately, and before he could think of a decent apology, in his dream addled state,  she was dressed and out the door--leaving him with blown out pupils and a throbbing hard on.

_Well..great. Jus’ made everything more uncomfortable...way-a-go Grimes…_

The lightning quick way Michonne distanced herself from him should of been like a bucket of cold water to Rick...but that wasn't the feeling that washed over him. Watching her skirt around the bed and shimmy into her clothing caused more blood to rush southward. _Might as well make my shame come full circle.._

He closed his eyes and rolled to her side of the bed where the sweet scent of her still lingered. Rick breathed deeply, while rubbing the stiff bulge in his underwear sending a hissing breath through his teeth as he exhaled. He hadn’t felt the urge to rub one out for..awhile...but his body ached for a sensual touch. _Hope she does--doesn’t come back too soon._ Rick slid a hand past the elastic of his boxer-briefs and tugged on himself slowly...at first...letting the small release from his tip slick his hand until he could vigorously work himself  into the tight grip. He buried his face into Michonne’s pillow and thought about every firm curve of her body...the parts of her that jiggled when she moved...and how good she’d felt pressed against his bare chest. He groaned into the pillow with each stroke….over...and over...until a familiar warm clench ceased in his lower abdominal muscles--sending him spilling hotly over his fist and into his underwear leaving him gasping with out drawing air into his lungs. Rick rode out the aftermath of his orgasm spread eagle above the covers. Taking  jagged breaths until he felt sated.  Cautiously he pulled the soiled clothing off, cleaned himself up, and stretched across the bed to throw the offending underwear in the waste bin by the bathroom door. Then he flopped down on his stomach, and settled into a exhaustive nap.  

 

For the most part she was prepared for the run. Michonne and Carl had spent most of the morning gathered her things, and leaving them waiting by the door in a picturesque heap. She accepted the katana back from the kid when he came down stairs and handed it to her. She unsheathed the blade, expecting it to be the way she had seen it last--but was shocked to find  it to be cleaned of blood and well polished. Michonne clenched her jaw to hold back the tears blurring her vision. Managed to say “thank you” before as he pulled her in for a quick hug.

 

Carl turned his shoulders up and shrugged “no problem.” he mumbled as he returned to the kitchen to finish cleaning his own weapons.

 

The kid was damn near unbreakable--on the surface. His pragmatism with the most heart wrenching task would have been unnerving had she not done similar things. It still tore at her heart, so it must do something similar to his own. Michonne knew it would keep him alive--but what kind of life would he be living? She kept that question in mind whenever she would come across a comic book, candy, or trinket on runs in the past--they items were mundane but they were small fissures of light in darkness, and she hoped they would lead him to want the things that made life worth living. Rick of Carl were points that navigated her even when in the beginning of their relationship when they had no trust in her she was drawn in by their love for one another. Every minute around them felt like sunlight to cold skin, a cool breeze through a stuffy room, and a home cooked meal--they were something to treasure in her life.  

She looked up the staircase, grinding her teeth together in anticipation. This wouldn’t be like the goodbyes they shared when she did supply runs for the prison. It would have the same needy undertow, but there would be a different yet more severe current pulling them apart this time. Michonne wondered why her promise to return felt like drinking the sweetest poison. _Because hope is dangerous._ The thought of leaving them for so long gnawed at her so much that she made the same promise to herself--she would make it back to them.  It felt wrong to think or say something so finite, but doing so settled well on her tongue and she wanted to do it again. For Rick.

It was a warm ache in her gut that led her to where she was now--at the top of the staircase, holding a stupid bowl of cereal.  Michonne wasn’t leaving without speaking to him, and she thought her words would go over smoother with the small sugary gesture, but now that felt foolish. Since its lack of nourishment was the reason she had to go. Nothing she’d prepared to say to him would be easy to actually voice. _Especially after this morning…_

Michonne wasn’t truly upset by their embrace that morning. Uncertainty led her to flee the room. She wasn’t certain that he (or herself for that matter) would make another life altering choice...especially after the attack... and the possible loss of baby Judith.

Though it would be slow going she wanted to give him more than a trinket to guide him out of the darkness. First, she would want an answers to the unspoken questions growing like ivy around their silent exchanges and heat riddled touches.

* * *

 

She opened the door to the most interesting scene.

Rick sprawled out across the bed like a tan...muscular...starfish. Buttnaked. His head was set towards her, for which she was thankful, or else it would be a less...flattering angle or his ass that she got to see. Michonne smacked a hand to her mouth and shook with laughter. _Oh my god, I wish there were still camera phones._ Continued to laugh, muffling it as much as she could not wanting Carl to hear, and slowly made her way to the bed. She took one last look... _you are..so very grope worthy Rick Grimes..._ resisting the temptation to give him a playful smack, she clasped a broad shoulder and gently woke him.

Rick turned his head groaning into the mattress until he was face to face with Michonne. “Uh-hey..” he rumbled.

 

“Hey yourself…” she chuckled.

 

He noticed her taking steps to move away from him. “You planning on running away again?”

 

“Not quite yet, no.” she said pressing her lips together “but..ah..you might wanna grab the covers if you plan on sitting up anytime soon.” Michonne smiled.

 

He yawned. Clutched the sheet beneath him and twisted to a sitting position against the headboard. Sharp pains shot through his wounded leg, which made him grit his teeth in pain. Michonne set the bowl on the nightstand, crossed the small distance and was on the bed next to him in a flash. He held up a hand, so she stopped to sit cross legged in the the middle of the bed. “Ss-alright. Not as bad as yesterday.” he said grinning at her rubbing at his leg above the sheet. “So. Was there a..particular...reason that you woke me...or did you just want me awake while you had a fit of laughter at my expense?”

 

She threw a matching grin his way. “You wanna tell me why you're on my side of the bed...in your..birthday suit?”

 

He shook his head “Nah. Asked you first.”

 

She flopped backward on the bed, smile fading from her lips. “I..um..need to tell you something, but you’re gonna have to be quiet--so I can just...get it all out at once. Is that okay?”

 

“Not-a problem.” She could feel him slightly shaking the bed to settle in against the headboard.

 

Michonne exhaled. “Alright then.” She laced her fingers together over her stomach “I’ve come to a conclusion. Everything sorta..just clicked when I had a talk with Carl after leaving...earlier.” He remained silent. “I care deeply for the two of you...and I don’t want to closeness...so I’m hoping we could bring some clarity to the relationship.” The lawyer in her wanted to come out, so she could cut out the subtlety. “If that’s okay with you?”

 

He leaned forward off the headboard gently closing his eyes. “Ah...okay….yes..I would like that.”

 

She sat up in a split second, pushed her hands into the mattress in shock. His eyes flitted open to watch her. Closed lip smiles traced their faces as they huffed with gentle laughter. His eyes flicked to her lips...to her eyes..then he crushed his lips to hers in one swift lean. Rick relaxed as she deepened the kiss letting their lips sink and part twice before pulling away.

 

She kept her eyes closed and steadied her breathing. Wow. Michonne was smiling again as she asked her first question. “How do you feel..about me?” This was sooo not her style but the man had her feeling like honey and butterflies on the inside so...what the hell, she thought.

 

He had opened his eyes, but shut them again to match her. “ I care deeply for you Michonne.” _No bullshit._ He liked this level of honesty. “I want us to be together.”

 

Her stomach did a flip. _Okay, calm down girl. Deep freakin' breaths._ “How do you feel about my relationship with Carl?”

 

“Seeing you two interact makes so unbelievably happy. I know he loves you, and I love that.” he said in a huff.

 

Her smile widened. “Do you trust me?”

 

“With my life.”

 

Michonne trembled. It felt was like her insides were throwing a rave. “I feel the same way.” she said opening her eyes and lunging toward Rick, throwing her arms around him as a flurry happiness overtook her.

 

Rick opened his eyes on impact and laid a kiss on her temple with a throaty laughter. “Well, thats a relief.”

 

She beamed up at him, then leaned back again. _Hope he takes this other news as well._ Her smile faded.

 

“Ookay that didn't last long. What’s the matter?” he sighed.

 

Michonne bit her bottom lip. “I’m leaving on a run...tonight.” she said softly.

“Listen, like I told Carl. I’ll be back before the sun goes down. Not a big deal.” she waited for a response.

 

“Okay.” he said. “I wish I could go with you, of course, but you wouldn’t make this call with out thinkin' about it first.” Rick parted his legs to wrapped his arms around Michonne and pull her closer. “Come back. Okay?”

 

She nodded against his cheek, feeling the light prickle of stubble.   _I’m not ever gonna want to leave this man again. Damn it._ “So….are you going to tell me why..you're naked in our bed?” There was a smile replacing the worried grimace on her face.

 

“Nah. You got enough outta me for one day--mans gotta have his secrets.” he reasoned, smiling like the cat who ate the canary.

 

She leaned back to look at his face, narrowing her eyes. “Alright. Well, when I get back I wanna see that full moon again.” He shook with laughter and covered his face with the arm not supporting her.

 

“Okay.” he hummed. “I’ll be right here.”

 

They held each other kissing every so often, then they parted with a deep kiss and an almost bruising hug.

 

Michonne gathered her things and left the house.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This the final part of day one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I really wanted to post Day two as well but its not done its MUCH longer than this I promise. Thanks for the comments they were really helpful and motivating! More fluff and sexy scenes are ahead :]  
> PLUS--the premiere had me editing day two like crazy. Nothing major just her back story developed on the show so much I wanted to work with it. Richonne ftw!

 

The end of day one..

 

* * *

 

**Daryl POV**

"You're gonna get me killed ya know." he whispered, while gently patting Judith's back. They barely made it out of the prison before a huge herd of walkers flooded the place, he assumed they were enticed by the noise and fire. Everything was so chaotic he barely registered who had made it out of the crossfire and explosions-scooping up lil' asskicker and making a break for it was all he could do at that point. Daryl had run, with her clutched to his chest, until he reached a clearing and sat down where the grass was high enough to keep them safely hidden. He rested while she cried herself red and puffy. There was not soothing Judith, he couldn't blame her, she'd seen some messed up shit today. So instead of shushing he just let her wail into his shirt until the need for sleep silenced her cries. All he had was his cross bow and a hunting knife-how the hell was he suppose to take care of a baby? Worry clenched his jaw while a string of hushed expletives left his lips " . .Shitttt.". He wanted to break something or yell at the top of his lungs, but waking Judith would be far worse that stewing in his anger for a few minutes longer. Daryl grabbed a stick poking out of the grass and snapped it in two with one hand, then took the bigger half and proceeded to draw a rough map of the area. He needed to find formula, a place to hold up for the night, and he'd be truly grateful if he could find a car. Finding a ride with a good battery would be the real challenge. There would be plenty of vehicles along the road, but the Georgia heat killed the batteries rendering most of them useless, and he didn't want to waste precious energy trying his luck. He heard a low snarling off in the distance behind him, so he carefully got up and lightly jogged in the opposite direction out of the clearing and back into the woods. Carrying Judith plus and a crossbow had his back screaming for relief, but he needed to cover a lot of ground before lil' asskicker woke up in a fit of hunger. Daryl whispered a soft "You're okay." when the baby whine at the sudden movement, and took off in the direction he was most familiar.

* * *

**Michonne's POV**

She speared a walker coming up the steps before it could enter the house. Carl shut the door behind her and slide the lock closed. It kept pawing after her so she raised a foot to its distended chest and shoved until it slouched against the railing, and gave her a perfect angle to cut off its head with one clean swipe. If there was any lingering misery about that action, she squashed it and made her way to the street. The road was clear except for pair of walkers shuffling in her direction. _Two volunteers._  The morose company wasn't ideal but she'd need the walker repellent for this run. This was a well-practiced survival technique of hers. So with that in mind Michonne sliced their jaws and arms off, gave just enough slack on the rope for the pair to walk in step with her, then saddled them with her supply bags in a series of fluid movements. It was like riding a bike.

Michonne turned around to steal a look back at the house, and then was a stupid little kick-start to her heart happened. Rick was at the second floor window, leaning his shoulder and hand against the glass, she could almost see his lips moving.  _Be safe?Goodbye? Miss you already?_  It was intentionally cheesy-the lopsided grin gave him away. She beamed a smile in his direction while shaking her head and turned to leave. Making a mental note to tease him about it when she got back.  _If I get the chance._  Resisting the urge to have another moment with the man behind the glass she made her way down the street. The fluttering doubt in her chest gave made her pause for a second then keep going. Opening doors-one of the riskiest things to do, in a zombie-apocalypse, meant keeping her guard up and staying on task- _find food and supplies, then get back before nightfall._  Carl had already swept this street so she'd have to try the next one over. Michonne passed through two herds of walkers before she made it to the next neighborhood. A parasitic like fear latched onto the hope she'd regained and was taking big swollen gulps with each passing moment. She knew they could handle themselves if it got bad but it weighed on her and step away from them suddenly felt fragile. What they had now was so infinitesimal compared to the world around them-just a butterfly landing on a hand grenade.

* * *

**Daryl's POV**

He made it just before the sun went down. The hunting cabin wasn't much to look at but it was well hidden and not far from the road where he had spotted a car that looked promising-he'd check in the morning. He spent a good amount of the daylight trying to hiding and waiting for walkers to pass. Daryl hated that he couldn't just shoot or cut them down one by one, like he would have before. His aim was shit with one arm and a baby throwing off his balance, so he hid and stomached the gut punch to his pride. He really hated the waiting. He'd gotten use to being around people, as well as being part of a community, but solitude was his default setting. Surviving on alone was like breathing to him. The fussy little reminder of what he'd lost was depending on him and him alone, which was new. Daryl loved Judith and he'd needed to find formula and a safe place if they were gonna have a chance in this hell.

Which led him to the hunting cabin-

Judith was looking up at him with wide sad eyes once they got them inside and sat her down. The windows were already boarded up, seemed like someone had been here camped out a long time ago. Dust covered every surface and it looked like a the cot had been shredded by some animal, he figured they'd be safe for the time being. There was a kitchenette, he threw open the cabinets one by one until he found a jug of sealed drinking water. He almost cried out in happiness but he bared his teeth and made a quick fist pump instead. "Enjoy the little things." he mumbled. He got up and crossed the distance to where Judith was sitting teary-eyed and confused. "Alright. Hush now lil' asskicker, we're okay." He set the jug down and gathered her in his arms, though they were sore from carrying her all day, and rubbed her back. When she looked a little less forlorn he opened the top with his right thumb and index finger, while she observed, and lifted the jug to his nose mumbled a "Smells fine." then poured some down his throat. He tipped his head back to let a breathy laugh and grinned.  _Not bad Dixon, might actually make it through the damn night after all._  Daryl poured water into the jug lid and brought it to Judith's lips for her to drink. "Jus' take a sip." he pled, when she stared at him blankly he mimed the action then tried again. She drank the water in one gulp. "There. See? Told ya we'd be alright."

* * *

**Michonne's POV**

She took her last empty backpack and tore through kitchen of the last house like it was on fire. Michonne didn't want to make another run anytime soon. Everything they needed she had collected by the sixth house, but she wanted to come back with as much as possible so she stopped at the last house on the block. The distinct noise of car doors slamming across the street grabbed her attention away from securing her supplies to the bound walkers. They seemed oblivious to her presence so she unsheathed her katana and waited for them to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter :) Sorry it took so long to update. Things happen/I get distracted with other stories, etc.  
> I also punched up Michonne's personality a bit, so let me know if you like it--I mean it's hit or miss right? I took a risk since they let her walls down a bit in the show. I ran with it. Maybe too far...I dunno.  
> Soo I broke day two into two/maybe three chapters just like day one--which should be up soon. 
> 
> thanks & please review it really helps motivate me to keep up with this fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> -Once again I don't own any of these characters.  
> -Some violence in this chapter fyi.

_Beginning of day two..._

**Michonne POV**

She’d peeked out the front windows to spy on the three men running into the house across the street. Their boots and combat gear were heavily coated in mud, as was their truck--it hadn’t rained in weeks, which made the fresh mud especially weird. _Don’t really wanna know what thats about..._ Michonne’s heart steadied when they disappeared from view. Taking their truck wasn’t an option on her own, though the thought of driving back made it look oh so tempting. Her focus was brought back to the task ahead by the noise of the pets were shuffling in the background, so she grabbed the rope around their necks and hurried to the rear of the house and out the back door. The back fence was an overgrown caved in heap that would be an obstacle if it were just her trying to jump it, let alone with two unwieldy  walker pets. Uggh. Might have to chance it. She dropped the rope and circled around the house to get a better view of the street, were the muddy truck was parked.  

Michonne figured that they only had the one vehicle, so they couldn’t trail her quick enough to catch up if she took off in it. Daryl taught her how to hotwire the cars they used at the prison when they started going on runs together, so she was fairly confidant as she grabbed her walkers and creeped toward the road. Michonne stood on her tip toes and looked in the windows of the truck, finding nothing but a heap of soda cans and shotgun shells littering the floor. _Ew._ She unhooked the backpacks from her pets and stuffed them through the passenger side window, minding the noise level of each pack made as they landed on aluminum and plastic.  

Once that was done she unsheathed her katana and cut the legs off her companions. _Hasta luego boys._ She peeked over the hood at the house, making sure the owners of the truck were still occupied. No mud covered men were in sight so she crept around the front and slowly opened the driver side door. There was a slight whine made by the movement, which would have slowed her down except for the near painful amount of adrenaline moving her to action. She felt a rush of relief when she saw cables hanging from under the steering wheel--now all she had to do was peel out without getting shot. Michonne climbed in the truck crossed her fingers for a second gritted her teeth and touched the wires that would start the engine. Once. Then again until It revved. _Thank yoooou!_

One of the men flung open the front door screen, with a confused look on his face,  as she was slamming the thing into drive. She could practically hear his mind putting two and two together, he shouted to his comrades, and started to sprint toward the idling vehicle. Michonne let a second go by as she watched him, then took off down the manicured street--letting the tires kick up rocks and dust with abandon. The rest of his group showed up in her rearview mirror, with guns, and started trailing her on foot. She was a distance away when a bullet shattered the back window, she ducked her head down and whipped around a tight corner. The thought of them catching up made her rethink heading directly to Rick and Carl. She would need to ditch the car and walk. Michonne shook her head slowly, exhausted. The sky was growing darker---so much for her promise to Carl. There was no way she could make it back before night fall. A low standing billboard up the road looked like a promising place to hide the truck. So she stopped, made a wide turn and wedged it in the hideaway.

* * *

**Daryl POV**

“Alrigh’ sun's up.” he mumbled to the tuft of blonde hair tickling his chin. She was wedged under his there with a pudgy arm curled around his throat. Judith had fallen asleep on his chest after they’d gotten their fill of water last night. He settled on the bed with his crossbow at his knees and the baby, trying to trust that the door to the cabin would keep any walkers at bay. The tattered bed wasn’t comfortable but he’d slept in worse places, although not with a baby, but his mind picked over the events of the day until exhaustion knocked him out.

Turned out that he needed the sleep. When the sun broke through the trees and woke him he had more hope than yesterday. They’d made it through the night in one piece, so that was something. Now that there was daylight to travel by he made it top priority to find a supply of diapers since lil’ asskicker was sporting a wet one. _Mus’ be some school or store around that got em’._  He sat up. The movement woke Judith. Her tiny face was puffy from the tears she cried in her sleep and a frown wrinkled her face. “Time ta go lil’ asskicker, but first we gotta clean ya up.” he said.

They left after he quickly removed her diaper and wrapped her in a blanket. “This’ll have to hold you till we find somethin’ better.” he mumbled. He had his cross bow tucked to one arm and baby Judith in the other as they cautiously made their way to the road. There were a few neighborhoods that would surely have some food and baby supplies, so he resolved to make it there before the sun went down.

* * *

**Michonne POV**

She’d never been more grateful for suburbs. Everything looked the same, something thats great when hiding out, and not so great when looking for a hideout, which would hopefully keep the mud caked soldiers from sniffing the place out. Michonne carried both backpacks to the green shuttered house and used what little energy she had left to bang on the side door three times. There was a considerable silence after that while she wobbled under the weight of the supplies. Michonne felt her breath hitch with panic as she waited. _Come on Carl. Maybe hes asleep._ She knocked again. There was a light clicking that sounded like a gun being loaded, then the door was unlocked and being pulled open. “Carl,” she whispered. There was barely any moon light to see by so hesitation was understandable, but this was ridiculous she thought.

Carl point the gun to the ground once he could make out her face. “Sorry, had to be sure it was you.” he whispered back. The kid was smiling from ear to ear as he took the heavier bag, containing food, from her shoulder and helped her inside the house with the other one.

“ I know. I know, but I managed to think the worse had happened while waiting on you.” she said, “Or I had the wrong house!”.

He laughed, “How far did you go?”

“Just a neighborhood over that way” she said pointing in the direction she came, “I took a car, I stole from some guys, half way back.”. Michonne sat on the couch and rubbed her shoulders as he picked through the food bag.

When she mentioned the men from earlier he stopped to look at her, “ What! Are they close by? Are you alright? Shouldn’t we be leaving then?” he half shouted and half whispered.

“Nah. We should be alright for now, since I left the truck out of view. Oh, stop looking at me like that. I’m fine, everythings fine.” she stood up and did a quick turn, to show him that she had no injuries. “Now, I’m going to go pass out.” she said with a yawn. Before turning to go up stairs she grabbed a jar of peanut butter, two apples (she nabbed from a tree on the walk back), and a plastic spoon from the coffee table. “Night Carl, and remember to lock the door back before you turn in.”

“I’m glad you made it back.” he looked up at her with wide eyes.

She gave him a quick hug and said “Couldn’t get rid of me if you tired”.

He smiled and laughed. “Night.”

The door was half open and a light shove by Michonne opened it all the way. The moon bathed the bed in blue light, illuminating a tired-looking yet alert Rick Grimes. “Hey, long time no see.” she teased. The sheets left little to the imagination, so she knew he was still very naked under that cloth. That made her smile.

“H-hey, bout time you showed up.” he grinned, “No way was I going to sleep knowing you weren’t back yet. Carl had to talk me outta trying to go find you.”

She noted that purplish bruises on his skin were turning a healthier color, but he still looked like to be in pain. The way he held his leg spoke volumes. “Yeah I’m glad he did, all things considered.” she walked toward the bed and set her spoils down in front of him. “Brought something for us to share. There’s more down stairs, so I go the job done well enough with little incident.” she smiled when his eyes lit up at the sight of the apples and peanut butter.

“I never doubted you would,” he smiled and took her hand, “Just got worried when the sun set and you weren't’ back--anything could’ve happened.”

Michonne nodded and undid her boots, shucking them to the floor as she crawled into the bed over Rick. “Well I’m here and I’m fine.” she smiled and pulled her vest off and flung it to the floor. “I noticed that you're just like I left you, but I’m too tired and gross to do anything about that right now.” She pulled off her socks, while Rick undid her jeans and divested her of them with a few tugs.

Rick smirked and hugged her around the waist as her arms rested over his shoulders.  He pulled away a little to look at her face “How about we get you into the tub so you don’t feel so gross, and then eat in bed together.”

She threw her head back and let out the most greatful sob. “Thats exactly what I need right now, just you, a bath and peanut butter.” she let him carry her to the bathroom with only a mild protest that _he should not put weight_ on his leg.

“I’ll go check on Carl.” He announced after giving her a lingering kiss.

* * *

**  
To be continued…**


End file.
